


Wybierz mądrze

by LionLena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At least I try fix it, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/F, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sadness, there is hope
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: Po miesiącach znajomości z nim, po kilkugodzinnych rozmowach, po wysłuchiwaniu opowieści o Peggy, Bucky'm i Tony'm, ona wie.Wie, że Steve ma problemy z odróżnianiem kochania kogoś, od bycia zakochanym w kimś





	Wybierz mądrze

**Author's Note:**

> Więc mogłabym się tu rozpisywać dlaczego uważam, że zakończenie Endgame było złe, że Steve nie zostałby z Peggy i nie chodzi już tylko o "stucky", ale o jego postać kreowaną w poprzednich filmach... Ale to byłoby bardzo długie, więc zamiast tego w końcowych notatkach zostawię linki do kilku postów na tumblr.

Gdy Steve pierwszy raz mówi jej _"Kocham Cię"_ , ona wie, że kłamie. Może nie robi tego specjalnie.  
Ba, na pewno nie robi tego specjalnie. Ma zbyt cudowną osobowość, by świadomie okłamywać kogoś w takich kwestiach.  
Jednak ona wie, że to nie miłość.  
Steve czuje do niej mieszankę przyjaźni, przywiązania i troski.  
Troski, która zaczęła się z chwilą, gdy na spotkaniu grupy wsparcia wyznała, że kilkakrotnie próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, po tym jak jej narzeczony, pół rodziny i najlepsza przyjaciółka, zamienili się w pył. I oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że praktycznie każdy kogoś stracił. Ukochanego, przyjaciela, kogoś z rodziny... Każdy.  
A jednak nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić.

Kiedy Steve mówi jej drugi raz _"Kocham Cię"_ , próbuje mu odpowiedzieć tym samym. W końcu przecież on zasługuje na to.  
Ale nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie nic oprócz: _"Wiem"_.  
Po prostu nie potrafi, bo wie, że Steve jej nie kocha tak naprawdę.  
Wie, że są tylko dwiema zabłąkanymi duszami, które nawzajem się pocieszają.  
Jest im dobrze razem w łóżku. Jest cudownie, gdy razem siedzą skuleni na kanapie i oglądają stare filmy. To pocieszające, gdy razem przesiadują w opustoszałych kawiarniach, ale to nic więcej. Nie potrafi to jednak powiedzieć wprost.

Kiedy Steve po raz trzeci mówi jej _"Kocham Cię"_ , stoją razem na moście i obserwują zachodzące słońce. Trzymają się za ręce, a ona ma ochotę płakać. Czuje tak ogromną mieszaninę uczuć, że z chęcią skoczyłaby z mostu.  
Przełyka gulę w gardle i patrzy na te niebieskie oczy. Tak bardzo mu współczuje.  
Współczuje, że on nie dopuszcza do siebie prawdy, że nic nie widzi.  
Nie siebie prawdziwego.  
W końcu odpowiada: _"Ja Ciebie też."_  
Nie zamierza dodawać: _"Kocham Cię."_  
Jeśli Steve chce to dalej ciągnąć, ona mu pozwoli, ale niech nie oczekuje czegoś więcej niż:  
_"Ja Ciebie też"._

Kiedy Steve po raz czwarty mówi jej _"Kocham Cię"_ , chce na niego krzyczeć. Potrząsnąć nim, ale wie, że on jest, jak dziecko we mgle.  
Po miesiącach znajomości z nim, po kilkugodzinnych rozmowach, po wysłuchiwaniu opowieści o Peggy, Bucky'm i Tony'm, ona wie.  
Wie, że Steve ma problemy z odróżnianiem kochania kogoś, od bycia zakochanym w kimś.  
Niby nic, a jednak istotne.  
Niby dwa uczucia tak bardzo ze sobą zespolone, a jednak zupełnie inne.

Kiedy Steve po raz piąty mówi jej _"Kocham Cię"_ , jest cały poobijany, brudny i załamany śmiercią Tony'go.  
Na jego widok, kraje się jej serce. Na moment zapomina, że za nią, na ganku stoi jej narzeczony.  
Musi coś zrobić.  
Obejmuje go, mocno przytula do siebie i całuje go w policzek.  
Ma cichą nadzieję, że tym pocałunkiem wszystko mu przekaże. Całą wdzięczność i miłość jaką go darzy.  
Steve w końcu odsuwa się i mówi:  
\- Wiem, że z nim zostaniesz, to dobra decyzja.

Odchodzi i nigdy więcej nie mówi już jej, że ją kocha.  
***

Tydzień później to ona po raz pierwszy i ostatni mówi do niego: _"Kocham Cię."_  
Steve wie, że to nie jest romantyczna miłość.  
Kocha go, jak przyjaciela, jak brata, jak kogoś, kto pomógł jej przetrwać najgorszych pięć lat życia.  
Uśmiecha się do niej z wdzięcznością.  
Oboje wiedzą, że to ich ostatnia rozmowa.  
Steve opowiada jej, jak zamierza zwrócić kamienie. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego robić, ale musi z kimś porozmawiać.  
Teraz kiedy nie ma Nat, ani Tony'go, ona jest jego deską ratunku.  
Cierpliwie go słucha, a na koniec łapie go za rękę i patrzy na niego wyrozumiale.  
W jej spojrzeniu jest coś matczynego.

\- Wybierz mądrze - mówi. - Oddaj komuś tarczę i spędź życie z kimś, kogo kochasz, a nie z kimś w kim byłeś zakochany. Nie popełniaj błędu, którego nie będziesz mógł naprawić.

Wstaje i odchodzi, ale nagle znów się odwraca. Czuje, że powinna go nakierować, bo inaczej Steve może zrobić coś naprawdę głupiego.

\- Przecież lubisz świat bez polio i z internetem i... Wiesz, w dzisiejszych czasach bycie biseksualistą nie jest niczym złym. 

Steve otwiera usta chcąc zaprzeczyć, ale nie robi tego. Ona mówi prawdę. Uśmiecha się do niego po raz ostatni i odchodzi.

Wie, że nie może zostać i dowiedzieć się, co będzie dalej. To już nie jest jej historia. 

Ma jednak cichą nadzieję, że Steve w końcu wyzna miłość Bucky'mu, a Bucky odpowie:  
_"Ja też Cię kocham."_  
***

**Author's Note:**

> https://justwannakeepcallinyourname.tumblr.com/post/184857850439/steve-rogers-ending-was-terrible
> 
> https://avengersincorrectquotes.tumblr.com/post/184842943808/peggy-was-perfectly-fine-without-steve-she-had-a
> 
> https://sofsstucky.tumblr.com/post/184841584572/oh-my-god-i-cant-i-just-cant-did-you-hear
> 
> https://thornsonmyname.tumblr.com/post/184798305372/the-one-argument-i-keep-seeing-is-steve-deserves
> 
> https://estelior.tumblr.com/post/184897013313/so-im-gonna-just-do-my-best-to-preted-the-russos


End file.
